Choco Munchie Puffs
by Sweet-Gala
Summary: Chara finds a box of chocolate cereal. Takes place near the end of the Genocide Route.


"Ha! What a disappointing battle. I expected at least a little challenge from that robot."

Chara had just got through fighting Mettaton and was on their way to Asgore's throne room. And that meant taking a stroll through their old home first.

"Hm, looks mostly the same."

They began to check the rooms then went into the kitchen to check for some snacks.

"But hopefully they stashed some chocolate around. I could use a quick bite before I finish everyone else off."

Chara opened the refrigerator, but to their dismay, it was empty. Aside from some milk."

"No, chocolate. Hmph. But maybe..."

They searched the cabinets and ended up finding a box of chocolate cereal labeled Choco Munchie Puffs. A type of cereal they've never seen before.

"This will do." Chara said grabbing a bowl and spoon from the drawers. Then they went to the fridge, grabbed the milk and poured themself a bowl of cereal.

They went to the living room, sat on the chair and began to eat. Suddenly they were overcome with a feeling of bliss. The cereal was so delicious! So much chocolate-y goodness! How could they have not had any sooner? And one bowl wasn't enough, so they went to go pour themself another one.

But before they got to the kitchen, Flowey popped up.

"Howdy, pal. It's been a while huh?"

Chara didn't look at him as they walked around him into the kitchen, "Oh. Yeah."

"Did I ever tell you what happened when I realized I was reincarnated?"

"No." Chara said as they came back from the kitchen with a freshly poured bowl of cereal in their hands.

"Well you see I-"

Just then Flowey cut himself off as he watched Chara light the fireplace, sit back down on the chair, and began munching away.

"Hey, Chara buddy. What are you doing?" Flowey asked.

"Eating obviously. And it's cold in here so I lit the fireplace." Chara said, getting cozy in the chair.

"Yeah, but...isn't there something you need to finish? Remember?"

"Of course."

Flowey gave a devious grin, "Yes, you plan-"

"This bowl of cereal." Chara cut Flowey's sentence off and continued to eat.

Flowey was bewildered, "What? N-no! I'm talking about finishing everyone off!"

Chara looked at Flowey then quickly shifted their eyes back to their empty bowl, "Oh. That's just great. That was the last of the cereal. Hm? Oh. About the killing. I don't feel like finishing that anymore."

"What!? Why!? You've reached this point, so why quit now!?"

Chara jumped off the chair and shrugged, "I'm not feeling it."

"That's ridiculous! What about Asgore?"

Just then Chara's eyes widened a bit, "Hm, you're right."

Flowey sighed and smiled, "Well I'm glad I got you back into your sens-

"Maybe _he_ has more cereal!" Chara exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant!" Flowey shouted, his eyes began to twitch, "I meant kill him!"

Chara walked off to head to the corridor, ignoring Flowey's prattle.

Flowey huffed and followed after them, "Don't you wanna see how all this ends?"

"I gave you my answer." Chara began to scowl.

"You were pretty determined before, so what changed?"

"Now I'm _determined_ to get another bowl of chocolate cereal."

Flowey rose an eyebrow and grunted, "That's not important! You started this game of yours so you need to finish it! I know you're itching to complete everything and you have to power to do it! After all in this world it's kill or be killed and you've done great so far! So you should just-"

Suddenly Flowey found himself face-to-face with a knife pointed directly at him.

"Hey, Flowey...Asriel...whatever you go by these days...you're starting to annoy me. So if you _really_ want me to kill someone, I'd be happy to oblige."

Flowey began to quiver, "Ah-ha...on second thought y-you don't have to kill anyone else if you don't want to. You can do whatever you want buddy! T-take as much time as you need. S-see ya!" And he plopped back into the ground.

"Hmph. That's what I thought." And Chara continued forward.

* * *

Chara approached the large golden corridor. They looked from side to side to see if anyone was around until they saw Sans standing right before them.

"Heya. You've been busy, huh?" Sans said.

"Oh, you're that one skeleton." Chara said tapping their chin, "I've been wondering where you went. I thought you were dead or went into hiding like the other cowards."

"Nah. I've been watching you from a distance."

"Well even if you were able to see me kill all the monsters I came across..."

Chara reached into their pockets. Sans stood his ground and prepared himself for the worst.

"...Can you see..." then they pulled out the empty box of chocolate cereal they brought with them, "...why kids love Choco Munchie Puffs?"

At that moment Sans loosened his stance, "Well no. Why are you asking?"

"Of course you can't. You're a skeleton. This is for kids!"

Sans looked at Chara confused, then put his hands in his coat pockets, "Hey kid, is this some kind of joke? As much as I like jokes, you picked a pretty bad time for it."

Chara waved their hand dismissively giving a wry smile, "It's not that important. I suddenly thought of some old commercials I saw in the past."

"Okay."

Both of them stood in place quietly for a few seconds before Chara broke the silence, "Well, you're in my way. So move."

"Let me ask you something first...," Sans continued, "Do you think even the worst person can change?"

"It depends what they're offered," Chara replied.

"Like what?"

"Well if the person was offered _money_ then maybe they'd _change_ ," Chara gave a small smirk, "Get it?"

Sans chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that's pretty good," his smile began to falter," I'd probably appreciate it more from someone who wasn't homicidal maniac and a dirty brother killer."

Chara shrugged. "Well I'm heading to the throne room now, so if you don't mind-"

"Actually," Sans cut in, "If you take another step forward, you're gonna have a bad time."

Chara stopped in their tracks, "Fine. You ask him for me then."

"You're talking about Asgore right? Ask him what?"

"Ask him if he has anymore Choco Munchie Puffs! I found some in his house and I ate the rest of it. But it wasn't enough!"

Sans was slightly amused at this reveal, "Heh. You're craving chocolate, kid?"

"Yes! I've always loved chocolate and this cereal is really good! I guess you could say I'd _kill_ for some Choco Munchie Puffs."

Sans sighed and gave a weary grin. "Hey kid, You're acting really different from how you were earlier on. With all these jokes you're making, it's hard to tell if you're being serious anymore. Do you plan to kill me or not?"

"Hm, yes, I think the cereal is making me kind of giddy and whimsical. And since you asked...no. I don't feel like killing you. Or anyone else left really. And while I could kill you since you're blocking my way, you seem really savvy when it comes to this whole thing. I'd rather not spend a long time fighting you just get some chocolate cereal."

Then Chara crossed their arms and tilted their head, "Personally I find these turn of events rather odd, but it works in your favor doesn't it?"

"I guess you're right," Sans snickered then stepped aside, "Well go on then."

Chara walked past Sans and just when they were about to enter the stairway to the throne room, Sans spoke.

"But I'll know if you try anything funny."

"I thought you were the funny one," Chara responded, but as soon as they turned towards Sans direction, he was gone.

* * *

Once Chara entered the throne room, they saw Asgore before them.

"Howdy. Hm. Excuse me for asking but...are you human? I can't quite tell..."

"Doesn't matter," Chara exclaimed, "What matters is if you have any more of **this**!" They pulled out the empty box Choco Munchie Puffs, "It's part of a complete breakfast!"

"Oh, I know that cereal."

Chara ran up to him and began tugging on his robe. "Good! Gimme!"

Asgore chuckled, "Now, now...I guess you have quite the sweet tooth, don't you?"

"Yes! Now the cereal. Hand it over."

"Unfortunately I only had one box and it looks like the one in your hands is it. They might sell some in Snowdin. But there may not be any in stock at the moment though. I heard the town was abandoned."

Chara gritted their teeth then slammed the empty box of cereal onto the ground, "Damn it! Useless! Utterly useless! I completely messed up my run for this!"

Asgore frowned and attempted to placate Chara, "Well, I do have a chocolate bar with me. It may not be much but perhaps that will do?"

Chara stopped throwing their tantrum and looked at Asgore, "Ahem, actually it would."

Asgore smiled, "That's great ! And while you're here, we can chat over a nice cup of tea as well."

* * *

A few hours passed. Chara soon left the throne room and headed back to their old home and into their old bedroom. They were greeted by Flowey.

"Howdy, buddy. Looks like things didn't go quite like you wanted. What do you plan to do now?"

Chara grunted and plopped face first onto their bed.

"Reset. I've gone soft and screwed up my run."


End file.
